Heat exchanging tubes are typically connected to a source of heated fluid, and placed in a container to permit flow of the fluid to be heated past exterior surfaces of the tubes. The tubes are often corrugated to increase surface area of the tube and heat transfer between the fluids. Some commercially available tubes have corrugations that are helical.